


Romance

by margoteve



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: F/M, I got nothing else to add, romance!, well there's bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: just 6 really short drabbles about McCrane and Seia's relationship. I might write more.





	Romance

1\. There are rules in life. The Sun rises in the east, taxes come spring. Sakura blooms in May. Computers and Robots outlive humans. So then why, why does she have to bury her friend? Her lover. The burned processor chip bled in her hand with her own blood. 

2\. He tasted like metal and smoke. She blushes deep crimson whenever she remembers that night. He would blush if he could whenever she finds him alone.

3\. The couples on Christmas enjoy themselves, walking together with no one else around them in the crowd. She sometimes wonders how it would feel to walk with him the streets like any other couple. Unfortunately, the duty keeps her busy. Still, he is a welcomed distraction and an early present. 

4\. Best New Year was to wake up with him for the first time each year. 

5\. He got taste or mortality watching that helicopter plummeting down in flames. He never left her side since. 

6\. Loyalty and duty sometimes can make a relationship harder. The first argument has them wrecked. Making up has never felt more liberating.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know! Kudos, comments. Prompts I take too! You can find me on tumblr: margoteve


End file.
